Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate Reality 2
by Species Unknown
Summary: Another TF fic by yours truly. there may be some MINOR cases of SERIOUS TG anyone getting the reference? hint: I AM NOT A MORON! this is a different kind of StH fic than my other one. i blame AkuOreo on dA for the this kind of TF fetish. but you should go look at her pics they be GOOD maybe a bit of horror and suspence in there too
1. Chapter 1

Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate Reality 2

**Yes, #2 is out. I know it says that it is in StH, but it is really only that through what peeps will be talking about and some random events. This is most DENINETLY a TF story (along with a small chance of TG). The TFs are not so much as StH style as they are SF. There will be some lessons to learn that you should keep at heart throughout the story. This is also going to be posted on dA, ALL the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted.**

Prologue

I used to live a normal life, well normal for me that is, until the transformations started. I was the first. Wait, I haven't told you my name yet. It's Jason Kings of Zionsville, IN. Back to what I was saying earlier, I was the first to transform, and it all started when I was starting High school…

**Short? Yeah I know. BUT this is just the Prologue so it wouldn't be THAT long. Uh, let's see…*looks at notes* Oh, yes! In the story there will be several things inspired by Chris000 (I'd look at his stuff and see if you can find them) if you want to know my dA account it is speciesukn0wn so you can see my other stories there. NOTE: those are just previews. If you have a dA account, you may draw me a pic of myself (it is Fox and Jason's Mobian forms merged together.) you don't have to do this if you wish, the reason I am asking is because I (yes I Species Unknown am admitting something) SUCK at drawing. (but then again I would do my best, IF my brothers didn't insult me/contradict me about EVERY LITTLE THING I do that isn't normal.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate Reality 2

**Another chapter seemingly RIGHT after the other one!? Yes it's true. The life lessons remain! ON TO THE STORY! (Considering the fact that I have yet to get my class schedule, I will just be saying periods instead of classes.) **

Chapter 1

Date: 08/19/12, Time: 5:30, Name: Jason Kings

Well, on the third day of school my special form of insomnia strikes again. I had woken up at around 3 and stayed awake until my alarm rings signaling that my mom would be waking me up in a few minutes. I get out of bed and start making my breakfast. After eating I get my stuff together. It's not much, just my computer and folder that has all my work sheets and small text books. I walk out to the bus stop with my twin, Frank. We don't really see eye-to-eye. It's closer to complete opposite, than like each other. Yeah, about 88% opposite and 22% alike. I mess around with The Powder Toy during the bus ride to ZCHS (Zionsville Community High School). When we arrived, I felt, for some reason that something was off. For one I started to get a small headache. Nothing too bad, just annoying. This lasted until third period, when it suddenly got so bad my vision blurs. "Nuhg" I say as I hold my head and fall out of my seat. I can't move because of the pain, but I could hear what others are saying. "Ha, ha, ha he fell out, of… his… seat...What's happening to him?" says someone. "I don't know" answers someone else. "It looks like he's changing…" says a third person. And change I was. I could feel the bones in my body shifting and my skin getting stretched. I could feel my tail bone changing as a tail (s?) grows. I grunt in slight pain as my jaw bone forms into a muzzle, and as fur spreads from my hands and feet to the rest of my body. My clothes also change for some reason, although my shoes sadly didn't, they ripped. I open my now changed eyes and stand up slowly to adapt to my new feet shape. "My god. He's turned into a humanoid fox!" says the teacher.

"Anthropomorphic fox" I correct him/her **(remember I don't have the schedule yet, so I don't know the gender of my teachers.)** with my arm in the air. I look myself over.

**GAH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I am evil aren't I? I didn't tell you what he looks like! Yeah I said he looks like a fox, so? I didn't give the details. REVIEW PLEASE! (Really, it's that text box down at the bottom of the screen. HOW HARD IS IT TO MISS THAT!?)**


End file.
